Complejo
by Zukax
Summary: Vegeta posterior a la batalla contra Cell, el nihilismo de repente adquirido post batalla y un análisis introspectivo sobre sensaciones que empieza a descubrir y en cierta forma lo desconciertan


Hola a todos, acá ando de nuevo, en esta ocasión les presento una versión sobre el sentir de Vegeta posterior a la batalla contra Cell, el nihilismo de repente adquirido post batalla y un análisis introspectivo sobre sensaciones que empieza a descubrir y en cierta forma lo desconciertan. Espero que les guste.

Y bueno lo clásico y siempre obligado, Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, como siempre digo ojalá Vegeta fuera mío, pero son de la Toei Animation y el maestro Akira Toriyama todos los derechos a ellos.

* * *

**Complejo**

Algunas semanas después de la derrota del androide definitivo Cell, una noche fría en la capital del Oeste, un viento frio de esos que hace que calen en los huesos azotaba a la ciudad, el invierno se aproximaba de eso no había dudas. En la corporación Capsula ajenos al clima del exterior en la habitación principal de la gran mansión, dos figuras se vislumbraban en una cama, ambos cuerpos sudados y exhaustos se separaban luego de una sesión de sexo desenfrenado, la mujer subía y cubría con las sabanas a ambos, los dueños de esos cuerpos un saiyajin y una terrícola, la mujer le dio la espalda al hombre y en pocos minutos yacía profundamente dormida, mientras él se quedaba despierto mirando al techo ensimismado perdido en sus pensamientos, absorto completamente, su mente trabajaba al cien pensando en lo que se había convertido, en cómo había llegado a estas instancias.

Vegeta posterior a la batalla con Cell cayó en una especie de depresión, todos los días era lo mismo pensar en tantas cosas y a la vez en nada, no veía salida, no le encontraba sentido a su vida, si es que alguna vez la tuvo, ahora se daba cuenta que no era así pensaba, había días en los cuales solo quería dormir y nunca despertar para no afrontar la maldita realidad que lo acosaba, otros días se sentía tan poderoso que sabía que nadie podía plantarle cara quizá esos días eran los que más le gustaban, aunque esos días actualmente eran casi nulos.

Vegeta seguía absorto recordando una conversación que escucho sin querer entre Bulma y sus amigos terrícolas, rememoraban hechos del pasado que se habían transformado en gratos recuerdos, los cuales recordaban con nostalgia, y con alegría por la sonrisa en la cara de ella y la de esos sujetos. –Hmmp sentimentalismos baratos- pensó cuando escuchó aquella platica tan amena.

Él no necesitaba esas ridiculeces siempre había estado solo, eso no le causaba conflicto, que recordara casi ninguna de sus memorias era alegre, todo era un maldito tormento para ese saiyajin, en estos momentos aquel majestuoso príncipe se sentía tan miserable, dejo de estar solo para sentirse solo, el ultimo de su especie varado en un planeta al cual odiaba, lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho, lo había transformado en un estorbo según él, en una carga para los demás, ya no era útil para las batallas, el príncipe de los saiyajin destinado a ser temido, respetado y reverenciado ahora había sido humillado, pisoteado, superado por alguien tan indigno como Kakarotto y peor aún por su maldito hijo.

Hasta se sentía rechazado, no porque buscara aceptación en los demás sino porque quería ser temido, pero ya no infundía aquel temor como cuando llego a la tierra, él mismo no se sentía capaz de hacer temer a los demás, que irónico que ahora quien sintiera una especie de temor, de incertidumbre era el mismo, no sabía en qué momento una inseguridad infinita se había apropiado de su ser, consideraba que no tenía nada, ni un presente ni un futuro para sí.

Su pasado lo abrumaba día con día como si del karma se tratara, jamás se imaginó en esa situación, cuando dormía no lo hacía en calma, las pesadillas de batallas pasadas, sus víctimas como mercenario espacial se hacían presentes, la sonrisa estupida de Kakarotto cuando murió tratando de evitar que Cell destruyera la tierra, la sonrisa de Gohan derrotando al androide, lo atormentaban diariamente, nunca espero verse superado por sujetos que no merecían siquiera limpiarle las botas, siempre se despertaba con una agitación en su pecho y con el sudor en su frente.

¿En qué momento vino a parar a este maldito planeta? se preguntaba, ¿En qué momento acepto quedarse? Fijarse en esa mujer, dejar que lo tocara, dejar que le enseñara cosas que hasta ese momento no conocía, ¿en qué momento lo hizo? Se maldecía por ser tan débil, hasta había formado una ¿Familia? Esa palabra ni siquiera la conocía, se reprendía mentalmente por no tener respuesta para tantas interrogantes.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo ese chiquillo de cabello lila y ojos azules, había aparecido en su vida, tan ingenuo era en la forma de reproducción, tan tonto que se vio inmiscuido en la práctica con esa terrícola sin medir las consecuencias, ahora ella y ese hibrido formaban parte de su vida.

Miraba a la mujer dormida a su lado, la odiaba, odiaba profundamente que a su lado perdiera la razón, la voluntad, que se dejara llevar por ella, por el deseo, que se transformara en un títere a su lado, odiaba el poder que tenía sobre él y odiaba más no poder hacer nada en su contra.

-¿Qué me has hecho maldita?- preguntaba en silencio más para sí mismo que para ella lo escuchara, la verdad es que no era capaz de responderse, se excusaba diciendo que solo era deseo, que esos sentimentalismos que ella le expresaba no los conocía, jamás podría demostrar eso que ella tanto le profesaba, decía que lo quería, que lo necesitaba, si no estaba que lo extrañaba, alguna vez cuando ella pensó que Vegeta dormía le había dicho que lo amaba, eso asustó al príncipe ¿a qué demonios se refería?

No quería entenderlo, no le interesaba se aseguraba – ¿Amar?, que tonterías- pensó, no quería que lo amara, porque un te amo se puede convertir en un me fallaste y el majestuoso príncipe de los saiyajins no se debía a nada ni a nadie, y mucho menos a una débil terrícola y su hijo, al único que le daba explicaciones era a sí mismo a nadie más, -a nadie- se repetía para creérselo realmente.

Suspiro con pesadez mientras seguía absorto, el sueño se fue apoderando poco a poco de sus ojos, de pronto sintió una mano sobre su pecho, era Bulma quien se acomodaba para abrazarlo en busca de calor pues la noche se tornaba cada vez más fría, la miro nuevamente con desdén, era ella la mujer que le dio casa, que lo alimentó, que le proporcionó un lugar en donde entrenar, quien le había dado un hijo, quien le había hecho sentir ese placer que se la había negado desde siempre, esa sensación que no conocía, no hasta que ella apareció y lo instruyó.

Esa mujer quien estaba dispuesta a todo por él, la misma que odiaba con todo su ser porque lo saco de su camino, le negó su destino, quien le dio un nuevo rumbo a su vida, esa que despertaba en él sensaciones, pensamientos y sentimientos que jamás había tenido, que nunca aceptaría.

Ella era la misma mujer que deseaba todos los días, que lo sacaba de quicio, que lo encantaba, que lo seducía, que despertaba en él sus más bajas pasiones, quien lo sorprendía cada noche cada día, que le enseñaba y le hacía cosas que no sabía que existían, que jamás hubiera imaginado, ella era Bulma la persona que más odiaba en definitiva porque sentía por ella un sentimiento de lo más complejo.

* * *

Contiene cierto sentir personal atribuido a Vegeta, me parecio interesante esa estapa de su vida porque creo que atraviezo el mismo bache existencial :P, muchas gracias por leer, espero sus reviews, saludos a todos desde México


End file.
